None is Left to Protest
by kabensi
Summary: This is PWP Future!Fic, established relationship. Quinn's in med school, San's in law school. None of that is really relevant to the porn.


"Hi, Quinnie, I'm home!"

Quinn made a face and prepared to launch one of the couch pillows directly at Santana's face, the second she was in range. For some reason, her girlfriend took great amusement in using her old family pet name, even though it drove the blonde nuts. Actually, that was definitely why Santana used it, Quinn was sure.

3… 2… 1… Launch.

The pillow hit Santana square in the face. Quinn smirked and resumed the review of her notes. Being pre-med was hard. Being an actual med student was harder.

"I could sue," was Santana's reply as she cocked her arm back to fling the pillow back at Quinn.

"You can't afford it."

"I'll represent myself."

"And you'd have a fool for a lawyer. Isn't that the thing they say?" Quinn managed to duck out of the trajectory of the cushion and it sailed past her, knocking an empty Starbucks cup off the end table.

Santana shook her head at the fallen cup. "This is why we can't have nice things."

"You threw it."

"You threw it first." The Latina hopped over the back of the couch and collapsed onto Quinn's legs.

"I can't learn anything with your ass on my notes."

"You're just not motivated enough."

"San…" Quinn was just trying to finish her latest review, even though she'd gone over it twice already.

"Quinn…" Santana leaned across the notebook that was opened across the blonde's lap. Her eyes were fixed on Quinn's lips.

"I just… need a few more minutes…"

"Go ahead. Take as many minutes as you want."

"Can't see."

"Maybe you need glasses." Santana's lips just barely brushed over Quinn's before the law student leaned back, earning her a frustrated glare from the blonde. "Hey, that's no way to look at someone who just bought you a present."

Quinn's lips turned up in an inquisitive half smile. "You got me something?"

"I know, right? I'm, like, perfect." Santana leaned over the back of the sofa to retrieve her backpack, then withdrew a black plastic bag from it which she passed to Quinn.

Whatever was inside the bag was roughly the size of a small shoebox, so Quinn ruled out any hopes of fine diamonds (not that she'd been expecting any) as she peeked inside. One eyebrow immediately went up and she looked at Santana. "We can't afford this."

"I used my rainy day money," Santana said, casually leaning back against the opposite end of the couch. She picked up a magazine off the coffee table and began to flip through it.

Quinn took one more look in the bag, then dumped her notebook on the floor. "I'm done."

Santana peeked at her over the top of the magazine (which was actually upside down). "Quinn. I'm becoming very concerned about your poor study habits."

"Study breaks are healthy." The blonde swung her legs under her so she was on her knees, then leaned over Santana. "Plus, my girlfriend just bought me a present." She grabbed the magazine and tossed it over her shoulder.

"God, she's amazing." Santana poked Quinn's nose. "You're lucky."

"I guess," Quinn shrugged. "Now get naked."

A hand immediately splayed across the Latina's chest, as if in shock. "Excuse me? I don't just drop my panties on demand."

"I have about twenty-seven different exhibits of evidence to prove otherwise, Ms. Lopez. And I'm not even studying law."

"Yeah, you're just working on some lame medical thing. Please. Like people need medicine."

Quinn dipped her head lower, so her lips were practically touching Santana's ear. Her voice was low and a breathy. "Here's what's about to happen. You're going to get undressed. I'm going to go put this on. And then I'm going to fuck you to the point where you're screaming my name so loud that Mr. Golden downstairs complains about us, again."

"What," Santana had to clear her throat before she could continue. "Makes you think that I'm not going to fuck you first?"

"Because I know you. I know from the second you actually considered making that purchase that you were already thinking about me, bending you over the bed or the kitchen counter or even the back of this couch…" Quinn shifted her leg so it was pressed firmly between Santana's, drawing a light groan from the other girl. "Am I wrong?"

"No," Santana managed. "But you're… getting a head of yourself." Her hands gripped Quinn's hips, then her fingers traced down either side of her skirt, slipping underneath the hem and moving back up over her panties. "These are coming off, right now."

Quinn complied. Once the undergarment was removed, she found herself being urged upward as Santana slid down the couch until Quinn's knees were on either side of the Latina's head. This was a pleasant diversion from the initial plan. Particularly when Santana's tongue made contact with the blonde's center. "Shit, San…" she hissed, gripped the back of the couch for stability.

Santana made a couple long strokes with her tongue before zeroing in on Quinn's sensitive nub, with loops and zig-zags. After eliciting a series of whines and groans from the woman above her, she pushed two fingers into the blonde. This drew out even more sounds, this series more guttural than the last.

"Fuck. Santana. More," Quinn panted, her hips rocking in an erratic rhythm over Santana's face.

A third finger eased in and the blonde was bucking and panting even harder until she tensed, still clinging to the sofa. She rocked backward, then collapsed onto the cushion behind her. Santana climbed up over her, one hand wiping at her mouth before she leaned down to kiss Quinn. The blonde, though momentarily spent, managed a return kiss, groaning at the taste of herself as their tongues mingled.

"I…" Santana began, breaking the kiss. "Am going to go get naked." She kissed Quinn again, before pushing herself up off the couch and disappearing into the bedroom.

Quinn took a moment to get her bearings, then grabbed the bag, removed the box and opened it, taking out the strap-on harness that was inside. They'd broken their previous one two weeks ago and it had just been too costly a replacement to deal with right away.

When Quinn entered the bedroom, Santana already had the necessary accessory in hand. She quickly helped attach the six inches of silicon to the harness and made sure Quinn was securely strapped in.

"Nothing sexier than a safety check," Quinn mused as Santana tugged on the straps.

"Can't afford to have you break another one."

"Shut up." Quinn slipped her hand behind Santana's neck and pulled her in for a rough kiss. "And turn around."

"Rude," was the reply, but Santana spun around and dropped to her hands and knees on the bed.

Quinn moved to kneel behind her, sliding her hands up the Latina's back, placing occasional kisses as she went. Once she reached Santana's shoulder, she bit down enough to leave a light mark. "I meant what I said about my name," she said before straightening back up and guiding the dildo to her girlfriend's entrance.

"We'll see—" Santana began, but that quickly change to, "Oh fuck,Quinn…" as the blonde pushed into her.

"That's the one. But it'll need to be louder." Quinn's hands took up residence on either side of Santana's hips, pulling the girl against her with each stroke. On other occasions, there might be a build up to this point, but Quinn was already aware how wet and ready Santana had been for this. Also, when it came down to it, her girlfriend generally preferring things hard and fast.

"Maybe you should… dios mio… ask more nicely…"

"Funny, it's like you want me to say 'please' when you're really the one in the position to do any begging right now."

Their sexual banter was as regularly paced as the soft slap of skin against skin that occurred with each stroke.

"Quinn…"

"San…"

"Fuck, Q… harder…"

"Harder, what?"

"Please. Fuck. Please, Quinn."

"Better." Quinn slammed into Santana, harder and faster, causing the headboard to knock against the wall, repeatedly. One of her hands released a hip and slid down between Santana's legs, fingers making contact with her clit.

"Jesus, Quinn. Fuck. Quinn." Santana pushed herself back against the blonde, back arching. "Fuck, I'm coming… Quinn…" She was still for a moment, then dropped forward onto the bed.

Quinn brushed Santana's hair away from the back of her neck and pressed several kisses there. "That was quick."

"Shut up," Santana mumbled. "Your hard on is poking me."

Quinn laughed, then unfastened the straps and tossed the harness aside. "Come here."

"Can't move." Somehow, though, Santana managed to turn to her side so Quinn could spoon her.

Quinn trailed more kisses across Santana's shoulder. "I love you."

"Oh, good. I was kind of worried you were just after a piece of this fine ass."

"Oh, I totally am."

"Damn right," Santana affirmed, lazily. Then she turned her head to catch Quinn's lips. "Love you, too."

"Shhh, I'm resting. I have a lot of studying to do."

"Whatever. Law school is so much harder than medical school."

"You keep telling yourself that, Lopez."

"Stop your yammering, Fabray. People are trying to sleep."


End file.
